<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>homesick for a place to call home by dankichu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181517">homesick for a place to call home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankichu/pseuds/dankichu'>dankichu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Growing Up, Kinda, This is a vent, im sad too, it’s up for interpretation, maybe iwaoi, oikawa is sad, the team is mentioned - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankichu/pseuds/dankichu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiraeth:<br/>(n.) Homesickness for a home that doesn’t exist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>homesick for a place to call home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kinda a vent. I turn 18 soon and I can’t help but feel like I watched my childhood drift by. I feel like a spectator to my own life and my future scares me. </p>
<p>a part of me wishes for someone to hold my hand and guide me through but I know I’m on my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The condensation on the glass was really starting to bother him.</p>
<p>No matter how many times he wiped it away the drops of water kept coming back like the thoughts in his head.</p>
<p>It’s been a long time since oikawa has thought about his childhood, about who he used to be and who he used to know. The ache was ever present as the memories resurfaced of what he will never have again. </p>
<p>A team, a place to call home. </p>
<p>Instead, as he sits in this coffee shop past midnight, he contemplates where he went wrong. What other path could he have chosen to lead him away from this one. He’s lost, alone and afraid in an unfamiliar city with nothing. </p>
<p>His hopes and dreams of flying were short lived and now all that’s left was a man with too much to wish for yet nothing left to give. </p>
<p>He remembers that summer, all those years ago where he was just a kid. Where he didn’t have to worry about jobs or money. Where he had friends and a place to go back to at night. </p>
<p>Yet here he is, in a little coffee shop in an unknown place. Alone and lost with no more home to call his. </p>
<p>His parents had passed away young. He still remembers the night after the accident. The screams and the broken beer bottles. He had almost pulled his hair out in a fit of rage as the sickening scent of grief took over. </p>
<p>He remembers his sister, telling him she was moving away. She was moving far away and she would call him. </p>
<p>Except she didn’t call him. </p>
<p>And years had passed and she still never called him.</p>
<p>He remembers his team. The ragtag group of nobody’s just like him, who he cherished with everything he had. </p>
<p>The team that even with the impending graduation day said they would stay in contact. </p>
<p>Except that was short lived as well.</p>
<p>Oikawa has been through a lot. Too much for someone so young. </p>
<p>The phone besides the glass cup rings a familiar tone. And oikawa knows there’s no avoiding it any longer as he picks it up and walks out of the little coffee shop in an unfamiliar city. </p>
<p>He knows he can’t avoid it when he’s on a plane and heading back to a place he told himself he wouldn’t look back at. </p>
<p>And as he waits for his bag at pickup he wonders if it’s too late for him. He’s lost everything, he doesn’t have anything left to give. Doesn’t want to give anything else away. </p>
<p>But then he finally sees him. </p>
<p>The one who no matter how many times oikawa ignores his phone calls, who sat with him on the phone while he was miles away and talked him through his grief; stayed. The one who stayed, no matter the cost, no matter the circumstance. </p>
<p>Oikawa stares into the eyes of his best friend, of the one who he can always count on. </p>
<p>Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi as he smiles. </p>
<p>And he knows he’s home. </p>
<p>Hours later they sit side by side in hajimes apartment. </p>
<p>And he wipes the condensation from the glass hajime hands him. he smiles, because time might have taken everything from him, but it can never take away this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>